The Operative: No One Lives Forever
The Operative: No One Lives Forever (commonly shortened to No One Lives Forever, abbreviated NOLF or NOLF 1), is a video game developed by Monolith Productions and published by Fox Interactive. It was released for Windows OS on November 9, 2000. A Game of the Year edition (with an extra mission) was released on October 5, 2001. This edition also included the source code for the game. A port for the PlayStation2 (with three extra missions) was released on April 18, 2001. Gameplay NOLF1 is a first-person shooter built on stealth. There are a wide variety of weapons and gadgets that the player can use to work their way through the missions. Better equipment with low muzzle noise, faster handling also loud, heavier firearms and different ammunition types will unlock as game progresses. Player will be locked with default equipment that game chose for them at the first gameplay and capable of choosing a custom made one on their forth playthroughs after finishing the game. Enemies able to pickup audial and visual cues and give alert whenever they detect Cate Archer infiltrating their base of defense. Cameras can sound the alarm when they detect Cate sneaking about on plain sight after a short focus sequence to identify the movement and any enemy that have sight of Cate, can choose to run to the alarm buttons or call reinforcements from nearby by yelling instead of engaging if they're caught alone. Enemies and cameras will not stand against seeing a fallen mate in battle as they will sound the alarm directly or point their guns at the gunshot. So slow, slick and calm gameplay with silent kills generally pays off in a smoother experience for progress and will reflect at the end of level rank. When things start to go down, enemies will not show any mercy or a sign of running dry on powerful ammunition shot from their varying grade of weapons. As the player picks up certain documents (or selects certain responses) they will earn Intelligence items. Some of the intelligence items and equipment appear to be out of reach with given default tools, however that's an incentive for replaying the game. The more items found, the higher the rank at the end of the mission. A higher rank will result in better health or armor in future missions. There was also a series of Awards at the end of the mission from various divisions within UNITY. Credits Opening Credits Fox Interactive presents a game by Monolith Productions Starring Cate Archer as The Operative in No One Lives Forever With Kit Harris as the voice of Cate Archer Jock Blaney Dmitrij Volkov Ken Boynton Santa Scott Burns Thugs Roger Curtis Mr. Smith Mark Dias Thugs Barbara Dirickson Baroness Dumas John Patrick Lowrie Bruno Lawrie Mike Madeoy Tom Goodman Nigel Neale Mr. Jones David Stalker Magnus Armstrong Jeff Steitzer Baron Dumas CHOREOGRAPHY: Jenna Hawkins Andrew Heffernan Jamil Mullen Music Composed and Arranged Guy Whitmore Title Track Rich Ragsdale Filmed in LithScope :Like most espionage movies of the 1960's, the opening credits features a character (in this case Archer) dancing around the credits with a colorful background. Closing Credits * The Operative: No One Lives Forever End Credits Cast of Characters Proponents * Cate Archer - UNITY Secret Agent * Bruno Lawrie - UNITY Secret Agent and Archer's mentor * Mr. Jones - Director of UNITY * Mr. Smith - UNITY Mission Coordinator * Santa - UNITY Gadget Maker * Dr. Schenker - East German Scientist * Tom Goodman - UNITY Secret Agent * Werner von Haupt - UNITY Secret Agent Opponents * Dmitrij Volkov - H.A.R.M. Director of Executive Action * Magnus Armstrong - H.A.R.M. operative * Inge Wagner - H.A.R.M. operative and Opera singer * Baroness Dumas - Associate Director of H.A.R.M. * Elite Guard - H.A.R.M. assassins * Melvin Blitzny - H.A.R.M. operative * H.A.R.M. Thugs * STASI Guards * The Director - Director of H.A.R.M. Story For detailed briefings and encyclopedic breakdown, see The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions No One Lives Forever Edition UNITY is a secret international organization headquartered somewhere in England that protects humanity from outsiders that want to take over the world. In 1960, over half of the UNITY's active operatives are murdered by an unknown assassin within a week, leaving UNITY with a critical manpower shortage. They are forced to send UNITY agent Cate Archer and her mentor, Bruno Lawrie, on a series of high-profile missions. Archer is an ex-cat burglar and is UNITY's first female operative. UNITY's leaders, Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith, are skeptical of Archer working as a field agent, and have previously relegated her to more mundane assignments. Intelligence reveals that a Russian assassin named Dmitrij Volkov and a new terrorist organization named H.A.R.M. are responsible for the murders. Archer and Lawrie embark on a dangerous assignment in Morocco to protect American Ambassador, Morris Monroe from assassination. The assignment turns out to be an ambush set up by Volkov and his men. Archer manages to escape Morocco while Bruno and Ambassador Monroe are killed by Volkov. Back at UNITY Headquarters, Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith reveal that Volkov may have killed Lawrie because he was the suspected traitor, to which Archer reacts with disbelief. Archer is then tasked to escort Dr. Otto Schenker, a defecting East German scientist, to England. The location that Archer is sent to is Berlin so she can infiltrate a STASI facility to locate Dr. Schenker and photograph his research. After a successful escape, Archer and Dr. Schenker board an Airplane back to England. Magnus Armstrong and a group of H.A.R.M. Paratroopers board the plane. Armstrong knocks Archer unconscious and decides to spare Archer's life, believing that she is a fellow Scot. Archer awakens and is able to escape from the plane as it explodes. As she was falling, she grabs the parachute from one of H.A.R.M. paratroopers surviving the fall. Archer reports back to Headquarters with Mr. Smith furious at another failure. For her next assignment Archer is instructed to report to her new supervisor, Tom Goodman, a UNITY agent from the American branch. After meeting him in a nightclub in Hamburg, they are ambushed by H.A.R.M. but manage to escape. The nightclub is owned by a German Opera singer named Inge Wagner who vows that she will meet Archer again. The two UNITY operatives are then tasked to investigate a cargo freighter containing several suspicious chemical containers that UNITY believes are linked to Dr. Schenker's research. Archer gets onboard the freighter and after taking photos of the containers, is knocked unconscious by Armstrong, who spares her life again by locking her in a cargo hold, thus ignoring Wagner's insistence that she must be liquidated. As the freighter heads out to sea, it slowly begins to sink, due to a huge explosion. Wagner and Armstrong escape immediately, but Archer has to fight her way out of the bowels of the freighter. Because Archer could not obtain the required information, she and Goodman must return to the sunken freighter to finish gathering the intelligence left aboard. Archer goes SCUBA Diving, and after investigating the shipwreck and obtaining the captain's log and the cargo manifest, she is ambushed by H.A.R.M. divers sent from a Submarine commanded by Armstrong and Wagner. Archer escapes with the information and returns to the boat where Goodman is waiting. Later, Archer is sent to check out a possible connection between H.A.R.M. and a large manufacturing firm named Dumas Industrial Enterprises, which was operated by Baron Archibald Dumas. Archer finds suspicious information in the Baron's office and she sets out to find the Baron to interview him. After the interview, Archer is highly suspicious that this dimwitted man could be connected to H.A.R.M. However she did discover that the Baron keeps all information about his company in a safe located at the Dumas Towers. Archer sets out to infiltrate the Dumas Towers with the help of Goodman, gaining access to their highly guarded safe and photographing some relevant documents, despite heavy opposition, including an ear-splitting death-match against Wagner. However, after photographing the headquarters's final document, Archer escapes the heavily guarded towers only to witness Volkov shooting her second partner, Goodman. Meanwhile, H.A.R.M. starts infecting and killing innocent people using Dr. Schenker's biological explosive development. The chemical is injected into the living host and it feeds on organic material until it culminates in a massive explosion. H.A.R.M. states that if their ransom demands are not met, they will continue to use human time bombs to cause destruction around the world. Archer embarks on a train ride to Washington State, where Dr. Schenker is believed to be imprisoned. Archer is able to find him and manages to escort him to safety from the secret underground base. Having been delivered safely back to UNITY Headquarters, Dr. Schenker reveals that H.A.R.M. has the antidote that has been produced in a zero-g environment in outer space. Archer is then instructed to proceed to a small island located off the coast of Mandaru, where a suspected secret launch facility may be located. Archer discovers that there are no Antidote samples on the island, but a Rocket will be sent to the H.A.R.M. Space Station that afternoon to collect another shipment. Disguised as a H.A.R.M. Astronaut, Archer boards the rocket and travels to the station. While she is searching for the antidote, the space station is struck by a meteor shower, causing it to implode. Archer obtains a large antidote sample and uses an Escape Pod to return to Earth safely. Now in possession of the antidote, UNITY needs the list of infected people so that they can be cured before detonation. Archer believes that the real mastermind behind H.A.R.M.'s events is the Baron's wife, Baroness Felicity Dumas, who is believed to be in possession of the list. Lacking other options, Archer is instructed to head to Dumas Chateau located in the German Alps. Archer follows the Baroness through town while her contact attempts to find a way up to the chateau. He directs her to a service Gondola which is less guarded than the main one. After infiltrating the chateau Archer is once again knocked unconscious by Armstrong, who spares her life by locking her in a cell. The Baroness gloats over Archer about her plans to gain revenge on those that ostracized her and her mother after her father had passed away. The Baroness also informs Archer that she was infected with the biological explosive and should be dead soon. Wanting someone competent to watch the prisoner, the Baroness tasks Armstrong to guard the cell. Archer is able to provoke Armstrong into an ensuing fist fight. After being defeated, Armstrong agrees to let Archer go and tells her where the list is located. Archer proceeds into the hidden lair under the chateau and is able to track down the antidote and later, the list located in the Baroness's hidden office. UNITY sends a strike force to rescue Archer from the chateau. Before Archer can reach them, the Baroness' Elite Guard attacks in an effort to retrieve the list. Archer fights them off and meets up with a UNITY agent. Unfortunately he is killed in the firefight and the UNITY team takes off without their objective, Agent Archer. As they travel back to the chateau, the infected Baron explodes, destroying the facility. Unbeknownst to them, Archer escaped and traveled down the mountain via Gondola, defeating the H.A.R.M. helicopters in the process. Near the bottom of the mountain Archer encounters Volkov and a gun duel ensues beneath the ice. During their duel, an explosion causes an avalanche to send Volkov over the edge of a cliff. Archer makes it back to the town and calls Mr. Jones at Headquarters. Before Archer can deliver the list she is confronted by the Baroness and another gun duel ensues. After easily defeating her opponent, the Baroness reveals that she has also infected herself and is about to detonate. Archer hurries to clear the civilians off the streets and hides inside a building as the Baroness explodes. Back at UNITY's headquarters, Cate is congratulated for a mission well done, and everybody leaves to grab some rest. Cate arrives at a graveyard where Lawrie was buried to pay her respects. She is then confronted by the supposedly long-dead Tom Goodman, who reveals that he is the real traitor within UNITY and a final gun duel ensues. Archer manages to injure Goodman and is about to a arrest him, but Mr. Smith shoots Goodman, causing him to fall into a freshly dug grave. Mr. Smith then tries to shoot Archer as well, but Mr. Jones arrives and shoots Mr. Smith revealing him to be an additional traitor. When Archer confronts Mr. Jones asking why he didn't warn Lawrie, Bruno Lawrie arrives and states that he had been working undercover to expose Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith attempts his one last effort to shoot Archer, but she kills Mr. Smith just in time. With Goodman and Mr. Smith shot dead, Mr. Jones and Lawrie explain to Archer that Bruno falsified his death so that they could find the real traitor. Seven years ago, Mr. Smith was taken out of the field by UNITY due to his age affecting his fieldwork. In order to sabotage UNITY as a way to avenge himself, Mr. Smith worked with H.A.R.M. to kill the real Tom Goodman and replace him with an impostor and to earn a large monetary payout in the process. When Archer's investigation initially foiled H.A.R.M.'s plan, both Mr. Smith and his mole were forced to reveal their true intentions. Archer reacts in shock upon finding out the truth and is furious that her grief was used to find the traitor. In a post credit scene, it is revealed that Volkov survived the avalanche and reports back to H.A.R.M.'s mysterious Director. The Director states that he is already aware of the situation and that they will just have to try harder next time. Game of the Year Edition After defeating H.A.R.M., Archer is sent on a relaxing vacation on an island in the South Pacific. A Monkey steals her gun and she gives chase. Upon entering the basement to the resort, Archer finds that H.A.R.M. is using the island as a secret base. Archer works her way through the resort eventually making it to a monkey-themed temple located within an active Volcano. Once inside, Archer is able to turn off the Lava control system, destroying the base. PlayStation 2 Edition The PS2 version of NOLF1 had three extra scenes within the game. These scenes come about when Archer are knocked out by Armstrong. She has flashbacks to nine years earlier while she was still a cat burglar. In the first scene, Archer sets out to make three picks while in London. The second scene has Archer cracking safes located within a pub. The last scene is when Archer replaced the Robin's Egg jewel with a fake. :These scenes are detailed in Nine Years Ago. Trivia * The game is directed by Craig Hubbard. * On the menu screen, Archer can be seen wearing sunglasses and holding a Shepherd Arms 9mm. In the actual game, however, Archer can only hold a weapon or a gadget, but not both. * At the start of each mission, the player can select which weapons and gadgets they wish to use. Some missions required gadgets that were not available when first played. Upon repeat playing of the missions, the player could select the needed gadget and explore additional areas and intelligence items within the mission. * One of the settings within the game would cause bodies to fade after they had been killed. Archer did not have the ability to move bodies in NOLF1. Publications/Promotions * The model used to create Cate Archer is Mitzi Martin who also went on a publicity tour to promote the game. * No One Lives Forever Prima's Official Strategy Guide Accolades * Action Game of the Year awarded by PC Gamer. This magazine also ranked NOLF1 #44 on the Top 50 Games of All Time list. * Computer Games Magazine named NOLF1 Game of the Year and Action Game of the Year. * Computer Gaming World awarded Action Game of the Year 2001 to NOLF1. They also awarded Best Screenplay and Villain of the Year. In 2005 this magazine admitted NOLF1 into their hall of fame. * The International Game Developers Association awarded NOLF1 the Game Spotlight Award for innovation. This group also nominated NOLF1 for awards in the following categories the Game Developers Choice Awards: Game of the Year, Original Character of the Year and Excellence in Level Design. * Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences nominated NOLF1 for the 2001 Interactive Achievement Award in the Game Play Engineering category and the PC Action/Adventure category. * Gamespy ranked NOLF1 #19 on their Top 25 Underrated Games of All Time. They also awarded NOLF1 a Special Award for Story in 2000. * GameStar awarded NOLF1 Best Action Game in 2000. They also named the mission Unexpected Turbulence as one of the 10 coolest levels. * In 2001, PC Player magazine named NOLF1 Best Action-Adventure game of 2000. Release Information Publication Dates * Canada ** Windows- November 9, 2000 * Denmark ** Windows- December 8, 2000 * Finland ** Windows- December 8, 2000 * France ** Windows- December 2000 * Germany ** Windows- December 6, 2000 ** Windows (Game of the Year)- 2002 ** PlayStation 2- May 24, 2002 * Japan ** Windows- December 14, 2001 * Norway ** Windows- December 8, 2000 * Poland ** PlayStation 2- June 28, 2003 * Russia ** Windows- December 2000 * Sweden ** Windows- December 8, 2000 * United Kingdom ** Windows- December 8, 2000 ** Windows (Game of the Year)- 2002 ** PlayStation 2- May 24, 2002 * United States ** Windows- November 9, 2000 ** Windows (Game of the Year)- October 3, 2001 ** PlayStation 2- April 17, 2002 ** Macintosh- November 21, 2002 Patch Dates * Retail English Version 1.001 Patch- December 7, 2000 * International Version 1.001 Patch and Map Pack 1- December 23, 2000 * Retail Version 1.002 Patch and Map Pack 2- March 2, 2001 * Retail Version 1.003 Patch- April 27, 2001 * Retail Game of the Year Version 1.004 Patch- October 13, 2001 Gallery NOLF PC.jpg NOLF1 BoxInsideCover1.jpg NOLF1 BoxInsideCover2.jpg NOLF PC back.jpg NOLF1 CDCaseFront.jpg NOLF1 CDCaseBack.jpg NOLF1 CD1.jpg NOLF1 CDMusic.jpg NOLF Mac.jpg NOLF GOY.jpg NOLF1 GOTYInsideCover.jpg NOLF1 GOTYBackCover.jpg NOLF1 GOTYCD1.jpg NOLF1 GOTYCD2.jpg NOLF1 GOTYCDMusic.jpg NOLF PS2.jpg NOLF1 PS2 BackCover.jpg NOLF1 PS2 CD.jpg NOLF1 Title.png NOLF1 GOTYTitle.png NOLF1 Menu.jpg NOLF1 Wallpaper.png NOLF1StrategyGuideCover.jpg NOLF1StrategyGuideBack.jpg Video NOLF web trailer No One Lives Forever PS2 Trailer 02 No One Lives Forever PS2 trailer The Operative No One Lives Forever Trailer External links * The Operative: No One Lives Forever on Wikipedia * The Operative: No One Lives Forever on IMDB * The Operative: No One Lives Forever on MobyGames * The Operative: No One Lives Forever on PCGamingWiki Category:Games